


Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale

by youaremypath



Series: Parenting a Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremypath/pseuds/youaremypath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek unintentionally adopted a pack full of hormonal teens, he didn't expect all the hijinks that come along with them. </p>
<p>(just a bunch of drabbles made from random prompts my sister and I came up with when were bored)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So my sister and I were really bored and started texting prompts to each other. Next thing you know, we got the idea to do this. I'm not much of a writer, please forgive me if it sucks really bad.
> 
> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> (oh and no one is dead because I like to pretend Jeff Davis loves us)

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale: Prologue**

 

So with all the drama in our lives, the supernatural bullshit has toned down a bit here in Beacon Hills. But now comes the hard part. I have unintentionally adopted a pack full of hormonal and dysfunctional teenagers. With that comes tests to my patience on a daily basis. What did I do to deserve this?

Ok. Bad question.

Anyway, my name is Derek Hale and this my guide to how to parent a pack. Or at least my pack. Maybe it will come in handy for you too, but I highly doubt that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its just the prologue, but are you guys intrigued?


	2. Not in the Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> (oh and no one is dead because I like to pretend Jeff Davis loves us)

**Parenting by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 1: Not in the Eyes**

 

You know that saying “the eyes are the windows to the soul?” They weren’t exaggerating. Scott and Isaac have this way of just knowing you did something wrong. Like if you look them in the eyes, they do this eyebrow raise thing or watery puppy dog eyes and you just know you’re fucked.

I learned this the hard way.

There was another supernatural creature causing chaos in Beacon a couple of months ago. No, it wasn’t Peter or Kate. Anyway, we all split up and of course I was stuck with Stiles. We were sitting in the camaro waiting to hear from Allison or Isaac about the location of the necromancer. Stiles kept messing with the radio dial and singing along to the god awful top 40’s that were repeated on every station.

My patience was waning.

“Hey sourwolf!” I groaned. “What Stiles?” Stiles started to bounce in his seat and I just knew this was going to piss me off. “So if a necromancer is technically a wizard or magician, does that mean it can like pull a rabbit out of a hat?”

“What the fuck stiles?!”

“I mean it dates waaaaaay back. Like I mean before the Babylonian ages. Necromancy technically means they can raise the dead too. Like how do you do that? Is it like you sell your soul like in Supernatural? Or is it like the one from The Hobbit? It would be really cool if it was like Nico from Percy Jackson!”

He just kept rambling and I could feel the migraine starting.

“Ooh maybe it’s a female and she’s like Misty Day from American Horror Story. She was pretty awesome especially with the love for Fleetwood Mac. And Stevie Nicks is awesome. I love her song “Seven Wo-“”

“SHUT UP"

I looked at him and saw his eyes widen. “You are so fucking annoying. Do you ever know how to stay quiet? None of your research is relevant and it won’t be. So SHUT UP and sit STILL” My breathing was hard and Stiles averted his eyes.

“oh. ok. fine. I can do that.” He looked out the window, and anybody could tell he was hurt the smell was pouring off of him. I felt a bit bad, I mean Stiles is the brains of the operation. I was about to apologize but the screeching ringing of his phone went off. Not the best excuse I'll admit, never said I made good choices though?

* * *

 

Later that night I was heating up some leftovers when I heard Isaac and Scott come into the kitchen.

“Hey g-“

“What did you say to Stiles?” I looked at Scott confused and then Isaac. Scott had his eyebrows raised expectantly and Isaac looked like he wanted to jump across the island and beat the shit out of me.

“I didn’t say anything out of the usual”

Scotts eyes flashed red and I could tell he didn’t believe me. I’m fucked. Isaac looked at me with even colder eyes. Yep. Dead. Good luck finding my body Cora.

“You better apologize,” Isaac said. “Stiles is at home upset. I don’t care what it is you said you just better make things right. He’s threatening to circle his house with mountain ash.”

I sighed and nodded. Scott gave me one more look. “If you fuck this up, I will let Stiles put wolfs bane in your coffee and then kill you.” I gave a little head nod and sighed in relief the moment they left.

So…word of advice. Don’t look Scott or Isaac in the eyes. They will catch you.

 

Needless to say, training was a bitch for the next couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...so not the best first chapter, please don't hurt me. This was a prompt I wasn't exactly prepared for.


	3. Cuddles Denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> (oh and no one is dead because I like to pretend Jeff Davis loves us)

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 2: Cuddles Denied**

 

Never deny the pack cuddles.

Ever.

It may just lead to death.

Ok. That’s an exaggeration, but close enough. A pack is a family. Wolves are naturally social creatures. They use scenting to mark members of their pack and cuddling is an easy way to do this. Even then, according to Erica and Isaac, cuddling makes them feel safe.

When Jackson came back from London, it was fairly easy to welcome him into the pack with open arms. Lydia was upset for a while but it seems like they reconciled. 

Like I said before, scent marking and cuddling made the pack feel safer. A month in, Jackson finally stood over at the loft for a night. Everyone was gathered around the TV to watch some Disney movie Scott chose. Stiles was on one end of the couch cuddled up to Scott who had Allison on his lap. Isaac was on the floor resting on Stile’s legs. I took the other end of the couch. On the love seat, Aiden and Cora were cuddled up and on the floor next to them was Danny and Ethan. Malia and Kira were whispering to each other on the giant bean bag chair. Peter sat in the recliner. Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Lyds were in the middle of the living room on the extra mattress.

Everything was relatively normal. Shocker.

Halfway through the movie, I noticed Erica inching closer to Jackson’s side not occupied by Lydia. When she finally succeeded, Jackson jumped up, jostling Lydia. The look on his face was one of pure terror.

“Awww. Whats wrong douchewolf? Don’t wanna cuddle with catwoman?” of course Stiles would open his trap.

“Shut up Stilinski.” Jackson’s face was quickly turning red and was trying to hide it in Lydia’s hair.

Erica turned and smirked at Stiles.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING?!"

Poor Jackson. He wasn’t expecting it.

One second everyone is comfortable watching the muses sing and the next thing you know there's a pile of pups on top of a swearing Jackson. Peter and I sat their laughing hysterically until Cora pulled us in.

 

Like I said. Never deny the pack cuddles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies. they are all so adorable.


	4. Revenge of the Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Derek bought the pack Comic Con tickets was the day he realized he was an idiot, and that there were more nerds in his pack than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> (oh and no one is dead because I like to pretend Jeff Davis loves us)

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 3: Revenge of the Nerds**

 

Believe it or not, Stiles, Erica, Scott and Kira are not the only nerds in the pack

I decided to surprise them with tickets to San Diego Comic Con as a Christmas gift a few months ago. I bought seven of them just in case they wanted to bring two friends, and one for myself of course. What? They need some kind of adult supervision. Obviously, I regret that decision. Should’ve sent Argent. Atleast he scares Stiles.

A week before we had to leave to San Diego, I realized we still had those two extra tickets and I am pretty sure Boyd, Jax, Lyds, Danny, the twins, Peter, Cora and Malia didn’t want to go.

Walking into the living room was like walking into a bomb site. There was leather and cloth everywhere. Sewing needles, safety pins, scissors, glitter, hair pieces, paint. Where the fuck did Erica get a sewing machine from? 

“Hey Erica?”

“Yea, Der?”

“Any clue on who would be willing to go next week? I still have two tickets”

“I dunno, Derek” Erica said while she put some finishing touches on her curly red wig. “I mean no one else wanted to go which is stupid.”

I looked up from the Black Widow costume as Stiles came running in with his helmet askew yelling “AAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYY”

“Yes, Stiles?” Allison said, never looking up.

Stiles stopped in front of Allison attaching the Black Widow logo to the costume. “Scott is a horrible Captain America” Stiles said jumping up and down. “You should come with us and make him behave.”

I rolled my eyes and looked at Allison. I thought she would decline, but boy was I wrong.

“I don’t have a costume, Stiles.”

“Of course you do Ally! You’re Hawkeye!!! We can totally find you black and purple leather and we still have those fake bows and arrows we used when you tried to teach me to shoot!”

I looked at Stiles, “I don’t think she kno-“

“OH MY GOD STILES! I CAN SERIOUSLY BE HAWKEYE”

“AND YOU GET TO BE THE HAWKEYE TO MY BLACK WIDOW!!!” Erica yelled at the same time as Allison.

Well I guess I was wrong.

“OF COURSE! You’re already a badass archer who scares the ever living shit out of me so why not? And now Scott can stop being a dick and maybe you can help me get Isaac to put on the fucking Deadpool costume”

 “Wait a minute,” I said while looking at Stiles bewildered. “Isaac is going?”

Stiles looked at me stupidly. “Duh. We decided it months ago when me and Scott found his stash of awesomely gorgeous comic books”

Well that was news to me.

“Fine. Just as long as everyone is ready by next week and I don’t have to deal with everyone’s whining I don’t care.”

 

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 

“C’mon Sourwolf! You are literally the perfect Wolverine. You got the whole grumpy I’ll rip you apart with my claws thing going on”

“I AM going to rip you apart with my claws if you don’t shut the fuck up Stiles”

Stiles stood next to Scott both dressed as Iron Man and Captain America. Ally and Erica were taking a photo with a bunch of people dressed as S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Isaac was comparing Deadpool costumes with another Deadpool. Kira in her Spiderwoman costume fell asleep next to my leg. And me? Well, these little shits jumped me and forced me into this stupid yellow spandex abomination.

I really should’ve made Argent go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love nerds. I am nerd. I couldn't help but think that Allison and Isaac were closet nerds.


	5. Everyone Gets a Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the pack gets a leather jacket. No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> (oh and no one is dead because I like to pretend Jeff Davis loves us)

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 4: You get a leather jacket! You get one! Everyone Gets a Leather Jacket!**

 

 

Let it be known that each member of the Hale Pack owns a leather jacket. It’s not mandatory or anything, it just gradually happened and became a thing.

It’s a thing, ok?

 

First it started with the original three: Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Then Allison kinda got one, I mean she has a ton but not a Hale Pack one so obviously she got one. Lydia got a jacket before Jackson. Since Jackson got one, Danny wanted one, which snowballed into the twins adopting their own pair.

Cora is my sister and Peter is my uncle, so obviously they already had jackets.

Because Allison had one, of course Scott had to get one. Apparently it’s a rule. Kira magically got one a few weeks into fighting the nogitsune. When Malia felt welcomed, she followed suit.

So everyone had a pack jacket. Sorta…

 

There was one member who hadn’t received one yet …

* * *

 

 

“Come on Batman everyone has one!”

“No Erica! I’m small and pale and don’t belong in a badass jacket. I am perfectly fine in my hoodie thank you very much.” Stiles was leaning against one of the walls of the loft, apprehensively tugging on the strings of his red hoodie.

 

“But bro you would look so cool, like us!” Scott tried placating the little spazz. “How do you think Derek manages to scare away little woodland creatures on his spare time?”

“I resent that…” As usual my input was ignored.

 

“Well personally I think it’s all in the eyebrows I mean tell me you haven’t – NO SCOTT! I am not getting one! You know what people like me look like in those things?” Scott shook his head.

“Pathetic.”

 

“I don’t know…I think it would look pretty good” Isaac blushed and ducked behind me a little.

Poor kid. He’s got it bad.

 

“See Isaac thinks so! And I bet you Lydia agrees-“

“NO! The Lydia card may have worked about a year ago but it wont work now”

“But?!”

“NO SCOTT”

“Batman!”

“Bye!”

 

Simultaneously, the three heads snapped towards my direction.

 

“Ugh... STILES!”

“Sour wolf”

“Don’t call me that”

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles.” The look Stiles gave me was one that said he was 100% done with my bullshit and I knew he could see right through me.

 

“What’s behind your back?”

I should’ve know this wasn’t going to be easy

 

“My patience. Now close your eyes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a chocked out laugh. “By golly! Grumpy cat CAN joke…and no last time someone told me to close my eyes was your psycho uncle and he tr-”

The growl I was holding back let loose. “Stiles what have I told you abou-“

 

“Yeah. Yeah” he said while waving his hand like he was trying to get rid of a bad smell. “Judging your creepy serial killing power hungry uncle? Not to do it, cause it wasn’t his fault and he has atoned for his sins even though he totally-“

“Stiles every member has a jacket now would you please pull the stick out of your ass and put the damn thing on?!”

“Hmmmmm…Nah I think ill pass”

“THAT’S IT”

Stiles has a habit of testing my non-patience... and that’s the story of how the Sheriff found me man-handling his son into a leather jacket.

 

Turns out Stiles actually looked better in the jacket than we all thought. Even Jackson may have been a bit attracted, if his sudden arousal was anything to go by.

“Really Jax?”

“FUCK OFF STILINSKI”

 

 

Each member gets a jacket.

No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister wrote this one. sort of.


	6. Bro Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek fully supports pack nights...not bro night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 5: Bro Night**

 

 

I’m a full supporter of pack night. Having everybody together is great. Its pack bonding.

Knowing they aren’t looking for dead bodies…

“THAT WAS ONCE DEREK!”

 

And not spreading their teenage hormones on my couch…

“Sorry bro..”

 

Anyways pack night I will take any day.

Bro night on the other hand…

* * *

 

 

Bro night obviously started with Stiles and Scott. Stiles claimed that their many years of bromance flourished because of Bro night. Movies, videogames, enough junk food to feed an army and no sleep. A teenagers dream. I never thought I had to worry about it until last spring.

It was the day after the full moon, everyone was off doing whatever and it was just me and Isaac in the loft. I was trying to take a peaceful nap after a long night of running through the preserve and dealing with the betas.

Emphasis on the “trying to.”

For some reason, Isaac’s nerves were flying through the roof. He was pacing back and forth and wearing a hole into the floor.

Five steps forward. Stop. Turn. Five steps. Repeat.

I couldn’t take it anymore. Jumping out of bed to confront the teenager, annoyance seeped out of me in thick tendrils.

When I finally reached the living room, my annoyance was replaced by concern when I saw his face.

Walking slowly as to not scare him, I reached out and went to gently grab his shoulder to stop his pacing.

 “Everything alright Iz?”

I realized not making myself known and trying to grab him was a bad idea. He jumped about five feet in the air and his heart skipped a couple of beats.

“Um. Hey. Hi. Hello Derek! Didn’t see you there everything is fine why wouldn’t it be?! I’m happy dandy beautiful amazing why wouldn’t I be?! you’ve been great do you know how cool you are Derek your lik-“

“Isaac breathe your talking like Stiles.”

I looked at him and asked him what he did to get him to ramble like our resident spazz. He took a couple of seconds. Looked around the room, shuffled his feet and wrung his hands then looked at me with his big watery blue puppy eyes “please don’t get mad.”

 

* * *

 

 

I didn’t get mad.

Not when he told me he invited the guys over for bro night without asking.

Not when all seven of them barged in and took over the couch.

Not even when they ate the last of my chips and queso.

I kept my cool for Isaac’s sake. But the moment they turned on Mario Kart, that was when everything was shot to hell….

 

 

“No absolutely not.”

“OH COME ON SOURWOLF IT’S THE BEST GAME EVER CREATED!!!”

“No it’s the most reckless and dangerous”

“PSSSTTTT you know for a tall dark and broody wolf you are very over dramatic”

I really should’ve just killed Stiles in that moment if I would have known what I would be dealing with.

 

No one ever listens to me.

Bro night ended with the twins with matching black eyes.

Lydia threatening to put wolfs bane in Jackson’s condoms and Scott banned from sex for three weeks because of a prank call gone wrong.

And my brand new 60” TV smashed to pieces.

If they want to play Mario Kart they can go to Scotts and let Melissa deal with them. Or even better. The Stilinski’s. The Sheriff has a gun.

 

I guess there was one silver lining to this night. Isaac and Stiles finally got their shit together, now we can all live without the pining and obvious arousals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially written by the sister. hope you guys enjoyed it.


	7. Scott's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent McCall is banned from seeing the pack, especially Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS IN SCOTT'S POV

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 6: Agent McCall is banned from Everything**

(Reminder: This will be in Scott’s POV)

 

 

So my dad is an asshole. We all know that. He left my mom and I, Stiles was there to pick up the pieces and so was the Sheriff. He may be hanging around and trying to make amends, but that doesn’t change the fact that he left.

When my 18th birthday rolled around, we came to the conclusion that the Agent was never to be allowed around the pack, especially me.

 

* * *

 

 

Being a fall baby is great. October 8th finally came and the pack and myself were all at the Stilinki’s. The Sheriff was there, my mom (duh!), Mr. Argent, Deputy Parri-

“YOU MEAN DEPUTY MCDREAMY”

…yea. Thanks Erica. Anyway, the point is, we were all there.

 

Lyds and Stiles planned the entire thing.

There were bats hanging from the ceiling, fruit punch with gummy worms in it, different kinds of cakes. Stiles thought it was hilarious to have a birthday cake shaped like a bone.

We were all having a great time. The twins, Cora, Danny, and Kira were playing “Pin the tail on the werewolf.” Funny. All the adults, including Peter and Derek, were sitting on the couches talking. Lydia forced Stiles to dance with her, Erica and Malia while Isaac, Boyd and Jax watched them amused.  Allison and I were just about to play bobbing for apples when we heard the doorbell ring.

 

We all watched as Stiles disentangled himself from the girls and went to answer with a confused look on his face.

“Hello and I humbly welcome you to the McCall/Stilinski resi…Oh hell no!”

 

We all watched as Stiles tensed up and started closing the door.

“Nope you are not messing this up for him. Fuck off and good bye”

Before Stiles could slam the door in his face, the person stopped it with his foot.

At the sound of his foot coming in contact with the door everyone tensed up and Lydia lowered the music, watching the scene unfold.

 

“Hey what’s going on I thought this was a party?!” I yelled while running like a puppy high on caffeine to see who the new visitor was. When I stopped behind Stiles, I didn’t even know what to say.

 

“Hey Scott”

“You don’t get to speak to or see him” Stiles said while stepping and stretching to his full height in front of me. “Invite only.”

“I seem to have lost mine” He said while looking straight at Stiles.

 

“We seem to have not invited you”

I jumped a bit when the Sheriff stepped up to us. I didn’t even realize that he got up from the couch. He strategically maneuvered Stiles and I out of his way and now was standing head to head with the Agent. Gaze never wavering.

 

“Well seeing as I am his father I have a right to see my son on his birthday, you only turn 18 once.” My dad always seemed to be the only one with the balls, besides Stiles, to contradict the Sheriff.

But, my anger spiked up ten notches and with as much bite as I could muster I asked “What about my other birthdays, huh? I only turn 8 once and I didn’t see you there!”

“I sent you a present and an apology”

 

“He didn’t want a fucking present he wanted his dad” Mom added, now standing next to the Sheriff.

“Well it’s never too late to make up for lost time.”

 

“Course not” the Sheriff answered, sarcasm bleeding out of every word. “But visiting hours are every other Thursday from 12 to 1, so if you will excuse us, you are interrupting my son’s birthday party.” Then the Sheriff successfully slammed the door in Agent McDickbags face.

 

A few beats passed.

 

“HOLY SHIT DAD”

“Swear jar, Stiles” he said still looking at the door.

When he turned around, everyone in the room was silent and staring at him. My eyes were a bit watery while I looked at the man who was basically my father my entire life.

The Sheriff looked up at everyone, confusion painted on his face.“What the hell are you all looking at?”

 

I shook my head rapidly, gently pushed Stiles out of the way and hugged the Sheriff hard, borderline painful and muttered four words.

“I love you, Dad”

 

I heard mom stifle a sob and slightly moved my head away from the crook of his neck to take a peak at her. Stiles was hugging her, looking at us both.

I felt the Sheriff raise his arm from my back and run his hand through my hair while whispering in my ear, “I love you too, Son.”

 

We stood like that for a few seconds and then broke down in laughter when Stiles dragged mom over and attacked us.

“MCCALL/STILINSKI SANDWHICH!!!!”

Mom hid her face in the Sheriff's shoulder while giggling, he looked at Stiles with amusement and I grabbed onto Stiles a bit harder. This was my family. I always knew Stiles was my brother, and the Sheriff really is my dad.

 

So guys, that’s the story of how Agent McAsshole is not allowed around any of the pack, including me.

 

“HEY! GET IN ON THIS WEREPUPS! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, SOURWOLF”

 

Yea. I wouldn’t trade any of them for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, i teared up a bit writing this. my sister helped a bit. what did you guys think?


	8. Girls are Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac realizes that maybe the girls in the pack are more dangerous than he thought. (Isaac's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS IN ISAAC'S POV

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 7: The Girls are Dangerous**

(Isaac’s POV)

 

I love everyone in the pack. I really do. Arguments can be made over one certain individual, but the point is they are my family. They are all I have. After Camden died, it was just me and dad. Even though he wasn’t the greatest parent, he was still my father and after he died, I felt alone. The pack was still a bit broken and I was still the baby. Over the past few years though, as we gained more members and Scott became the Alpha, I felt like I belonged.

 

So like I said: Family.

 

With family comes doing things you really don’t want to do, or getting pulled into situations you don’t want to be a part of.

 

Last year, Derek built a pack house for all of us on the preserve. Derek, Peter, Cora, the twins and I are the only ones who actually live there. Everyone else comes and goes as they please. We even have our own rooms.

One night I came home a bit late. When I parked my bike, I noticed that Lydia and Allison’s cars were sitting out in the driveway, but not Derek’s.

Getting off my bike, I walked to the front door and opened it, peering inside to see who was there.

“Hello?”

“Hey Iz! In here!” I heard Erica yell from the play room.

 

Taking off my coat and hanging it up before making my way to the girls, I grabbed a soda and went to go see them.

When I walked into the room, I was bombarded with a group of girls covered in green masks and painting each others nails.

 

“Umm…Hey girls…whats up?”

 

All of them looked up with smiles on their faces. Ally got up first to give me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Nothing. Derek let us have the house tonight for a girls night. I guess he didn’t tell you?”

 I looked down at my phone checking to see if there were any messages.

“Nope. Didn’t get anything.”

 

Kira smiled me while reading her Deadpool comic, Malia painting her toenails.

“Sit down, Iz!” Erica was already pulling me to one of the beanbag chairs in the middle of the room, me hesitating all the way.

“I really shouldn’t, Erica” I stumbled over a basket of nail polishes. “I have a ton of homework a-and I need to meet up with Stiles soon”

“Oh please” Cora said while helping Erica.

Traitor.

“Your boyfriend can wait and so can your homework.” She sent a smirk to the others and soon enough I was surrounded by giggling women.

 

“G-Guys. What are you doing?!”

 

“Hold still Isaac.”

 

“No I don’t want to Malia! Please stop messing with my hair”

 

There were hands in my hair. Something being painted on my nails and something gooey smeared on my face.

 

10 years, or 10 minutes I don’t know, of torture later, they finally jumped away from me.

“What did you guys do to me?!”

Lydia just smirked and pulled out her phone.

 

“Lyds. Don’t.”

 

“Too late!” She started pressing things on her phone. “You look so cute Isaac.  I sent pics to the boys and maybe posted them on facebook.”

The look on my face must have been one of pure terror, especially when I took a glance into a mirror.

 

My nails were painted bright blue. There was a green face mask drying on my face. My curls were pushed down and oh dear god…

There’s a flower crown.

 

“I hate you all.”

 

All the girls were now laughing hysterically.  I sat there pouting until my phone started vibrating. Unlocking my phone, I started to scowl as I scrolled through my messages.

**_Scott:_ **

_HAHAHA LKIN GD IZ!!!_

**_Derek:_ **

_Payback for bro night. Have fun._

**_Boyd:_ **

_Dude. No._

**_Jax:_ **

_Looking good Lahey! Got a dress to go with that crown?!_

**_Aiden:_ **

_Bro. I didn’t think you were THAT gay._

**_Ethan:_ **

_Looking fierce there, Isaac._

_Welcome to the dark side, Iz –Danny_

**_Stiles:_ **

_Oh, Babe. What have they done? I’ll come and save you!_

 

Slapping my face with my hand , I looked at the girls earnestly.

“Can we please take this all off before Stiles gets here?”

Erica looked at me. “Batman is coming?”

 

Shit.

 

Stiles is going to kill me.

 

When Stiles got there, he looked like me by the end of the night.

 

Girls are dangerous. Period

 

“But Babe…at least we looked good right? I mean you make one pretty hot girl, Iz”

“Shut up Stiles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dishing out these stories like nothing. I hope you guys are enjoying this. leave some comments?


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Malia have been bumping heads, but maybe a little spell can change things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jeff Davis and everyone else at Teen Wolf.
> 
> This chapter is a special 4th of July story for you all, and it's significantly longer than the others. Also its in a general POV. 
> 
> I should also mention that the entire series is NOT in chronological order. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Parenting a Pack by Derek Hale**

**Chapter 8: Daddy’s Girl**

(General POV)

 

 

Ever since the pack discovered that Stiles was a Spark, Deaton took the initiative to include him in hoodoo voodoo training time with Lydia. Stiles being Stiles adapted quickly and was actually ahead of Lydia in the training. Of course, everything goes fairly well, until it doesn’t…

Stiles was learning a new spell that Deaton studied during his trip to Japan. Description wise, the spell “fixes” what is broken. One would think it’s a totally innocent, small, little spell that shouldn’t be a problem. A perfect beginner practice for Stiles. Deaton really needs to start re-thinking his life choices.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

 

The pack was sitting patiently downstairs, smart enough not to get involved with a fight between the new father and daughter. It was planned for everyone to go to Jungle for the night, but a fight started between the two when Malia stepped out of her room.

 

“Well I can when you’re wearing an outfit that literally leaves NOTHING for the imagination” Peter growled out, his vein slowly but surely throbbing against his forehead.

 

Malia stood at the top of the staircase wearing a short pale pink mini dress that was low enough that a small tug would have her pulling a Janet Jackson if she bent down. Her hair had a front poof and her hair was gently curled over her shoulders. Eye makeup was done heavily but in a way that fit her. Dangling earrings and black stilettos on her feet. She looked perfect, but Peter was having none of it.

 

“Malia. Go back to your room and put on something that covers your” he glanced at her dress. “Everything.”

 

She scowled at her father and with the quickness of a werecoyote, she was in Peter’s face.

“You are not my father. You were never my father and you never will be so stop trying to control me.”

She sent him one more scathing look and stepped around him walking down the stairs. She missed his face slightly crumble as she grabbed her bag and made her way out with everyone.

 

Breaking out of his stupor, Peter made his way to the living room where Derek, Papa Argent, Papa Stilinski, and Mama McCall were still sitting patiently. He took a seat next to his nephew. Derek slowly put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Chris looked at Peter. “Hey. You know how teenage girls are. She didn’t mean it.”

Peter hung his head and rubbed his hands over his face. “No. She did mean it and she’s right. I’m about as bad as the Agent.” He raised himself off of the couch as the other adults sent him sympathetic looks. He gave them all a little smile, turned around and made is way upstairs.

 

“I-I’ll go talk to him” Derek said quietly and raced after his uncle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

The younger part of the Pack squeezed into Chris’ Range Rover and Stile’s Jeep to set off for Jungle. In the Jeep, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Malia were sitting quietly.

Allison glanced over at the younger girl. “Malia? Are you alright?”

Everyone tensed up a bit, shooting her concerned glances. Malia just sighed and looked out the window with her head propped on her hand.

“Yeah, Ally. I’m fine. I’m just sick of him pretending to be someone he’s not, he’s not my dad and he never was. All he really is to me is a sperm donor”

 

Stiles just scoffed and looked at Malia’s reflection in the rear-view mirror.

“As much as I hate myself for saying this Malia, and trust me I really do. Maybe you should cut him some slack” Stiles said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. “I mean his memory of you was taken away. It’s not exactly his fault and not yours either.”

 

Malia met his gaze in the mirror and sent him an almost animalistic glare. “One more word Stiles and I’m ripping your throat open.”

 

Isaac tensed up next to him not liking the girl’s threat. Stiles looked over at Isaac, smiles and just waved him off.

“You know. I came here to have a good time and honestly, I am feeling so attacked right now.”

 

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes at their resident idiot as he continued to ramble. So, when they kind of just tuned out the rest of his rambling, a light bulb dinged in Stiles’ head and he started whispering.

 

Lydia looked up at Stiles when the usual dread that accompanies all of his bad ideas manifested in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh son of a bitch” she said, eyes bugging out. “STILES DON’T YOU DA-“

 

Before Lydia could finish yelling at him, a light flashed in the car and Malia’s scream could be heard for miles.

 

Stiles stopped the car and everyone looked over at Malia’s seat. In her place was tiny replica of her, basically swimming in the dress she was wearing.

Allison looked at the young girl curiously.

“Malia?”

 

The little girl raised her head and looked at the brunette with big watery eyes.

“Who are you?”

 

“Oh fuck”

 

“STILES!!!”

 

 

* * *

 

Sleep was something Peter was never fond of. Every time he closed his eyes he saw fire and death and when it was good memories, it was accompanied by this empty feeling in his chest. So when he woke up to the sound of the pack screaming his name, he was quick to wake up and rush downstairs.

 

This really wasn’t funny anymore.

 

Running up to the frantic looking pack he saw Isaac was holding a three year old Malia at arm’s length. The females of the pack were all crowded around Isaac cooing at the disgruntled toddler while the rest of the male teens behind him looking annoyed and yet awed at the idea of a child at the same time.

 

“Oh Stiles. What did you do?” Peter asked, still staring amazed at his daughter.

 

“Hey! Why do you guys automatically blame me?” he said with a little whine in his voice while scratching his neck guiltily. “Believe it or not, I tried to help.”

Both Peter and Derek raised their eyebrows.

“Don’t look so surprised. I can help creeper uncle every once in awhile.”

Peter sent Stiles a small grateful smile and looked back to Isaac, holding out his arms.

 

“Alright pass her here.”

Isaac gladly gave a squirming Malia over to her father and she instantly melted in his arms.

 

“She doesn’t know who her parents are” Lydia whispered. “I’m guessing she was still in foster care at this age.” She said as her Allison, Cora, Erica and Kira sauntered over to him. Each girl held a bag. “We took her to Deaton” Lydia continued. “He said it will last for about two weeks so we took the liberty of getting her some supplies.”

Allison stepped up to him and ran her fingers over Malia’s hair.

“We got a bunch of clothes and toys. There’s some toddler friendly food and other things to keep her entertained.”

 

Malia shifted her gaze from Allison and looked up at Peter with big doe eyes.

 “Hi! I’m Malia. Who are you?” She asked in a voice that had everyone around her melting into puddles of goo.

 

Peter’s gaze softened and moved her a bit in his arms to make her more comfortable.

“Hi, Malia. I’m your dad, Peter.”

The three year old’s face lit up with a blinding smile and she buried her face into his neck as he rubbed a hand over her back.

 

Peter looked at the teens all around him and gave them a slight nod of thanks. Each of them oozing excitement at the thought of caring for their young pack member.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a lot easier for three year old Malia to bond with each member of the pack. After being introduced to everyone and realizing that she actually had a giant family, she integrated easily.

 

She adopted a habit of calling John and Melissa grandma and grandpa. They would tell her stories of Stiles and Scott when they were younger and bring by gifts when they visited. Argent became awesome Uncle Chris. He would play with her and made a toy bow and arrow just like he did for Allison when she was younger. They would spend hours in the preserve just shooting at everyone.

 

Malia loved her Uncle Der. Sometimes he would pick her up and make her laugh when he rubbed his face against hers. Facial hair tickling the little girl and scent marking her all the same. Cuddling and long warm hugs comforting her when she was upset. His cooking was the only food she would eat too. After a mishap with Scott in the kitchen, she refused to eat anything but Derek’s food.

 

When she wanted to just have fun in general, she went to Scott, Stiles, and Erica. They did everything with her, no matter what it was. They played superheroes and had pretend swordfights. Played pranks on everyone. Leaping on the couches to avoid the lava. They watched cartoons with her and sang songs at the top of their lungs no matter how off key they were, or how much Derek grumbled about it. Yea, she really loved those three.

 

Lydia was the one she went to when she needed to get dressed and do her hair. She called her Lyds just like the others did. She would sit Malia down in between her legs and patiently comb through whatever knots formed during the day. She fixed her hair when gum got in it. When she wanted to play dress up and be a princess, Lydia made her look perfect and had the boys play knights. Derek was the dragon.

 

Sports were delegated to her Jax and Danny. They always made sure she was on the winning team and when they won, they would both blow raspberries on her cheeks, lift her on their shoulders and parade her around the preserve.

 

Cora is the ONLY pack member who can give her a bath. Despite all the threats, her Aunt Cora would put extra bubbles and make sure she has all her favorite toys. They would sing while Cora washed her hair and wiggle around as she dried her.

 

Injuries were Isaac’s job. Malia had a tendency to get injured a lot, despite the fact that she could heal. She would run to her Iz crying and he would lift her into his arms, murmuring sweet nothing in her ear. He would cuddle with her until the hurt dissipated and then kiss her temple because kisses made everything better. Everyone knows that.

 

Ally and Boyd managed nap time. For some reason, the huntress and the quiet wolf made it look so easy. Boyd was like a giant teddy bear and she just huddled into his warmth and Allison’s presence and hand running through her hair helped the process. It was comforting. And when they woke her up, she didn’t fuss at all.

 

Before Malia went to bed, the twins would take charge of story time. Aiden and Ethan came up with the weirdest but most entertaining stories anyone could imagine. The three year old hung onto every word, always wanting more.

 

Now Kira. Kira was her go to for anything and everything. The way Malia looked at her, enraptured by her mere presence. It was like Kira hung the moon out every night. No matter what time of day it is, if she passes by the kitsune, she NEEDS to cuddle or get kisses. If there was any sadness, Kira was able to put a pep in the little girl’s step.

 

But Peter. Peter was hands down Malia’s absolute favorite. There was no one she loved more than her father. He was there for everything. When she cried, he held her. When she laughed, Peter was there to witness it. He took every opportunity to capture the moments in photos. He framed every single one.  Peter assured her that she was loved and that he would never leave her every single day. Nightmares were solved by carrying her into his room and keeping her close through the night. In the morning he would make her hot chocolate and laugh at tired members of their family trickling into the kitchen one by one.

* * *

 

 

The last day of the spell just so happened to land on the fourth of July. Although everyone was upset to see the three year old girl go, they couldn’t wait to get her back as well.

Everyone was at the pack house for a Bar-B-Q. Derek was at the grill with Peter and the Sheriff. Chris was talking to Melissa on the porch. The twins and Boyd were setting up fireworks. The girls were all playing in a giant inflatable pool they set up with Isaac and Malia. 

Stiles came out of the house, forcing a costumed Scott into the yard. Scott was put into the Captain America outfit from Comic-Con because Malia wanted it. When she saw him in the costume, her face lit up. Her Scotty was the best. After freaking out about it for awhile and making him lift her while hanging off his bicep, she became jealous because she wanted to look just like him. Letting go of his arm, she ran and grabbed on to Stiles’ sleeve, she pulled him back into the house with a determined look on her face while everyone looked at the door perplexed at her behavior.

 

Twenty minutes later, the sun going down, a laughing Stiles came out with a happy three year old in his arms. He managed to pull together a miniature Captain America costume that looked exactly like Scott’s only complete with red, white and blue tutu around her waist.

When Malia’s eyes landed on Peter, she urged Stiles to put her down. She ran all the way to her father’s open arms, giggling when he threw in the air and caught her.

“Daddy!!!” she squealed. “I’m Captain America just like Scotty!”

 

Giving her a fond smile, he lifted her onto his shoulders.

“I know sweetheart. But you look so much cuter.”

 

“HEY! I’ll let you know Peter, that I am the HOT girl”

Everyone burst out laughing while Allison went to console her pouting boyfriend.

 

Soon enough, Aiden and Ethan ran over yelling it was time for fireworks. Jackson set them off and ran over to stand behind Lydia.

Malia sat perched on her father’s shoulder, little arms resting on his head staring at the fireworks in awe.

 

“Hey Daddy?”

“Yes, Malia?”

 

“I love you daddy, more than the fireworks”

Peter’s face softened and when he glanced at the other wolves, he saw that theirs did too. He looked up at the little girl on his head.

 

“Oh yeah? Well I love you more than Stiles loves his Jeep.”

“NO WAY?!”

“Yes way.”

“Wow. That’s a lotta love."

They just laughed and turned back to watching the fireworks, father and daughter contently watching the explosions in the sky.

 

 

When Malia turned back, there was crying and apologizing. In the end though, father and daughter had a stronger relationship and were happy with their new family.

Oh, and they may have thanked Stiles for everything too. And then threatened him to never pull a stunt like that ever again.

 

All's well that end's well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this story made me have feels. This story is my sister's baby. She gets 12% of the credit. An argument can be made for 15%.
> 
> Ok anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY FROM ME AND MY SISTER! 'MERICA!!!


End file.
